Field
One or more embodiments relate to a manufacturing method of a flexible display apparatus to prevent cracks in an insulation layer during a manufacturing process.
Description of the Related Technology
According to increased concerns on a flexible display apparatus, research into the flexible display apparatus is actively underway. The flexible display apparatus includes a flexible substrate including an organic compound. The flexible display apparatus has characteristics, such as lightweight and shockproof, and also has advantages, such as being folded and rolled to be stored, and excellent portability.
The flexible display apparatus includes a display element formed on the flexible substrate. The display element includes, for example, an organic light-emitting device, a liquid crystal display device, or an electrophoretic display device. The flexible display apparatus realized by the organic light-emitting device is receiving more attention.
In order to manufacture the flexible display apparatus, the display element and various thin films having various functions should be easily formed on the flexible substrate, and the element and the thin films should be protected from external shocks.
However, a manufacturing method of a conventional flexible display apparatus has problems that cracks occur in previously formed insulation layers due to heat and pressure generated during a manufacturing process.